QUEEN GEASS:Liteoriginal by Seretai and Lelouch
by SERETAI-and-LELOUCH-Twins
Summary: Queen Geass is a story made by for her other fans.It is about herself and together with her twinbrother,Lelouch,who secretly fell inlove with each other.That way,their troubles as hidden royalties soon subsides.CREDIT US AFTR


Name:Akai Ristuko  
Bf:Bkyakuya Bff:Izuru  
Past:You were one of the more powerful soulreapers in the seireitei and had a lot of experience fighting. That's probably the reason why Byakuya took such an intrest in you. The very second that you graduated from the soulreaper academy, you were placed in his squad as the 3rd seat becuase Renji was already liuetenant. Despite that gap in ranking, you could definitely hold your own against anyone who dared to challenge name of your zanpakto is  
Akamidori(red water). The zanpakto can turn into a whip made of blood red water that can extend really far and cut the opponent. You were always very serious and loyal to your captainand he treated you as his equal from day 1. You could almost say that you were friends,but you didn't think of your relationship in that light. You'd always thought that he was handsome,but would never say that to his face.  
What they think of you:  
Ichigo:Those eyes of hers are kinda creepy.  
Uryu:She's part of Rukia's brother's squad and she's not someoe to be taken lightly.  
Orihime:You mean Akai? She's real scary!  
Tatsuki:That chik's got some issues.  
Rukia:Akai seems to be in love with my brother,but I wouldn't want her to be related to me in any way because she's MEAN!  
Chad:She's pretty cold-blooded.  
Yuzu:(Doesn't know you).  
Karin:(Doesn't know you).  
Chizuru:(Doesn't know you).  
Urahara:If she's with Byakuya,then I don't want anything to do with her.  
Tessai:The girl seems to show no emotion what so ever.  
says we shouldn't get too close to her,but i don't touch her anyway.  
Jinta:She's evil!!  
Kenpachi:She doesn't even enjoy the thrill of battle! What kind of person is she?!  
Ikkaku;I've no business with that witch!  
Yumichika:Akai should smile more because that seriousness in her face makes her look so ugly.  
Yachiru:She DOESN'T know how to have any fun!-  
Renji:Byakuya has more respect for her than he does for me, even though I outrank her! It makes no sense.  
Byakuya:Akai is of the utmost importance to me,so I respect her and care for her with all of my being.(Me:Wow, that's deep)  
Izuru:It may seem a bit strange that I'm Akai's best frined,but I like her. Even so, I think that she should smile a bit more.  
Hanataro:Akai doesn't seem to like me very much so i tend to avoid her.  
Hitsugaya:Akai is a lot like Kuchiki, almost identical.  
Rangiku:She's definitely not a people person, she doesn't seemto get along with anybody.  
Ganju:I HATE her!  
Gin:Maybe I could deter her from Byakuya and bring her over to me. I could use a fighter like her.  
Kurotsuchi:She's acutually defeated me before,I couldn't believe it!  
Yoruichi:Why doesn't she take it easy like evryone else and stop being so uptight?!  
Ukitake:Is that girl EVER happy?!  
Shuhei:She's always pushing people away from her. Too anti-social.  
How you ended up with Byakuya:  
Your squad had been chosen to go and exterminate some hollows in the area that seemed to be posing a definite threat to everyone else. Despite being told that the missiom ws for the WHOLE squad, Byakuya made only him, you and Renji go. He claimed that the others would just get in his way. Whenyou all got there, you were killig hollows left and right. Byakuya had destroyed most of them when he decided to leave the rest to you and Renji. He also advised you to come and see him in private once you were finished. the entire time you fought, the thought of your upcoming meeting popped into your head. When it was finally over, you rushed to go and see Byakuya. when you finally got to your meeting spot, you were out of breath, you had to calm down, and fast. When you arrived, it was way too quiet and it kind of scared you. Suddenly, Byakuya walked from behind a sakura tree."Byakuya sir, you summoned me?".you asked, trying to sound as official as possible. Byakuya just nodded slightly and stared at you. It was as if those icy eyes of his could see right through you."It seems that there's been a bit of a strain between you and I for quite a while now and I think I know what's causing it.", he began. You felt as if he was reading your mind, boring into the deepest of your thoughts and emotions."I guess you could say that.", you muttered. Byakuya came even closer to you and stared straight into your eyes."There's something that I haven't been completely honest with you about. It's been hidden for a while now,but it just doesn't seem to stay dormant inside of me anymore. All of this hushed talk is really starting to get on my nerves so I might as well just tell you Akai.", he stated calmy, putting his hands on your shoulders. There was some sincerity in his eyes and you could tell that some kind of strange emotion was flowing through him, that would be the only explanation for his strange behavior. Then, out of nowhere, he embraced you warmly and placed his chin on your head."Your much more to me than just a simple fighter, something much more precious. I feel something much stronger than just mere friendship when I'm around you Akai, it's love for you. Even if I try to supress it, my love for you just persisits. This is the only way I could think of telling you. I needed to let you know how much I care for you.", he whispered in your ear. Then, you felt something very strong for Byakuya as a tear rolled down your cheek. You buried your face in his chest and whispered an "I love you too Byakuya.", back to him. You promised to always stay by his side no matter what happened. Your love for him even made him SMILE! The both of you were destined to live in eternal bliss forever.


End file.
